Rico and Mikey (Creative Thoughts)
Rico and Mikey were smugglers who use to work for Outback Ollie. Rico and Mikey stole sacred gems from the Aborigines. When Jackie Legs was captured, they hid in the gems in his collar and shipped him, along over a dozen of Australian animals, to Las Vegas, Nevada. Charlie, Louis, and Jessie, who happened to know Jackie, unknowingly got involved when they saved him. On Ollie's behalf, Rico and Mikey than followed them to retrieve the stones, however, the three realized who they are and seek Outback Ollie for help, not knowing he's the mastermind and the two work for him. Knowing the police and FBI are looking for gems, Ollie than set up the three up by planting the gems in Louis' jacket after Ollie, Rico, and Mikey captured Jackie, having both the kangaroo and the sacred stones as they drove back to his park. Upon learning the truth, and with the help of Louis's cousin, Ronald, breaking them out of jail, the four head to the park to confront him, along with Rico and Mikey, however, the police and FBI arrived also, still believing the three to be responsible but Ronald came and exposed them. Ollie attempted to pin the blame on Rico and Mikey only for them to rat out on Ollie. In an act of desperation, Ollie took Jessie hostage and attempted to get to the helicopter with the sacred stones, however, he was foiled by Jackie. Rico and Mikey, along with Ollie, were than arrested. Background Physical Appearance Rico and Mikey are two grown men that are tall and thin with Mikey slightly taller than Rico. Rico seems to be Caucasian while Mikey is African. The two have black hair with Rico's being slight lighter than Mikey's. Rico's hair is smooth and pulled into a small ponytail with sideburns while Mikey's hair is a bit puffy. Rico has a soul patch as Mikey has a goatee. Rico's eyes are brown as with Mikey's are dark green. Rico and Mikey have two markings; Rico has a red marking on his forehead that, as stated by Louis, forms a smile and Mikey has a tattoo of a snake on his upper left arm. Gallery Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-7421.jpg Personality Rico and Mikey are greedy smugglers, poaching animals and cruelly putting them in cages to deliver to their boss, Outback Ollie, to get paid. Rico and Mikey even stole the sacred gems from the Aborigines out of following orders from Ollie without any care or remorse for the tribe nor the animals they smuggled for Ollie. Rico and Mikey have proven to be cunning and clever, as the two dressed up as cops to fool Charlie, Louis, and Jessie in an attempt to find Jackie Legs, however, they were dim enough that they were still wearing their sneakers which Louis noticed and lead to them being knocked out with a frying pan. Mikey seems to be a bit lazy, as Rico when told to get out of the car so they would follow Jackie on foot, Mikey claimed he would pull a muscle from not moving. Rico seems to get kinda frustrated at him, as he rhetorically asked Mikey about pulling his nose off his face. Rico and Mikey do seem to get along and are well acquainted with each other, as they ratted Ollie out being the mastermind of smuggling the animals and stealing the sacred gems after Ollie tried to pin the blame on them when they were exposed. Relationships Death Signs/Clues Trivia *There's an error regarding their eye color, as both their eyes appear black, with Rico's eye color showing frequently as Mikey's eye color is mostly shown black. The only time where their eye color is shown is where the two were imposing as police officers in an attempted to get the scared stones they thought Charlie, Louis, and Jessie had. *Rico has a red mark on his forehead that looks like a smile and Mikey has a snake tattoo on his upper left arm. **As stated by Louis and Ronald, Rico had a smiling "forehead". **Mikey's snake tattoo could be a reference to the legendary Rainbow Serpent the Aborigine Tribe they worship. ***It could be contrast to their involvement of stealing the sacred stones from the tribe only to be betrayed by Ollie after the latter tried to pin the blame on them to where the two ratted him out be the mastermind. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Smugglers Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Kangaroo Jack Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Convicts Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character Groups